The present invention relates to containers for beverages.
More particularly, it relates to containers for beverages, which are provided with additional devices attached to them.
Some of such containers for beverages are disclosed in our patent application Ser. Nos. 11/588,494; 11/821,334; 11/821,335; 11/828,349; 12/454,862; 12/454,863; 12/590,000 and 12/590,013 which are incorporated here by reference thereto and form a basis for claim to priority.
It is believed that this containers for beverages can be further improved.